The Secret of Nimh (TV series)
The Secret of Nimh is an upcoming TV series based on the Don Bluth film. Coming soon in 2020's (20, 21, 22, or 23). (Any ideas about the channel, Netflix, or something) Synopsis After Jenner's killed and move Brisbys home, from the remake movie, Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby is an adventurous mice and have their adventures in and out of the Fitzgibbons farm. Characters (Any ideas) * (?) as Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby - Widow of Brisby's family * (?) as Timothy "Timmy" Brisby - the third-born of the Brisby Clan. * (?) as Martin Brisby - the second-born of the Brisby Children. * (?) as Cynthia Brisby - the youngest member of the Brisby Children * (?) as Teresa Brisby - the firstborn member of Brisbys * (?) as Auntie Shrew - the old shrew * (?) as Johnathan Brisby - the hero mouse to help and rescue them from Nimh. * (?) as Jeremy - the crow who is clumsiness when he fell down. * (?) as Justin - the leader of the rats * (?) as Rasco - Son of Jenner. * (?) as Mr. Ages - An old mouse * (?) as Great Owl - An owl is old * (?) as Dragon the cat - Dragon * (?) as Brutus - the guards of Thorn Valley * (?) as Billy Fitzgibbons - The son of Fitzgibbons * (?) as Paul Fitzgibbons - Father of Fitzgibbons * (?) as Beth Fitzgibbons - Mother of Fitzgibbons * (Any ideas?) as Dr. Valentine - the evil, cold scientist of Nimh * (?) as (Any ideas about the scientists assistant) * (?) as Jenny McBride - Friend of Timmy * (?) as * (?) * Episodes (Any ideas) Season 1 - (?) # Kidnapped - (?) The mice # A Hiking They Will Go - (?) The mice # Moving Day - (?) The mice # The Lucky Ones - (?) # Down the Drain - Elizabeth # Danger Lies Ahead - (?) The mice # The Secret Cave - Billy Fitzgibbons saw Mrs. Elizabeth Brisby, so he caught her and he realized she can talk and he'll keep a secret. # The Betrayal - The mice # The Creek War - The mice # Battle for Control - The mice # Mysterious Message - The mice # Opening Moves - # Nothing to Fear - The mice # The Visitors - # Someone to Watch Over Me - Billy # The Return - # Hide and Seek - The mice # The Tower - # The Great Escape - (?) # Revenge - # The Bad Guy - # Rumor Has It - The mice # Stormy Weather - (?) # The Turning Point - (?) # Race to Freedom - (?) # The Stranger's Message - (?) # Point of No Return - (?) # Feud for Thought - Season 2 - (?) # Breaking Point - (?) # The Chosen One - # The Top Floor - The mice # The Other Side - The mice # The Final Call - Billy and the mice # Child's Play - # The Labyrinth - # The Cure - # Out of the Woods - (?) Billy, the mice, or (?) went on camping; they got lost in the woods. # Things Not Seen - # Friend or Foe - The mice # No Way In - # No Way Out - The mice # Lost and Found - # The Plan - # Escape from Nimh - # The Deadly Dungeon - # The Top Floor - (?) # Out of Their Hands - (?) # Exit - The mice # Broken Window - (?) # The Ransom Note - (?) # For Better or For Worse - (?) # The Price of Freedom - (?) # The Impossible - # A New Era - # The Prisoners of Fear - # Dead Ends - Season 3 - (?) # Return of Nihm - # Home Again - # The Big Picture - # The Time Has Come - (?) # Battle Lines - # Freedom Run - # The Last Resort - # (?) # Category:Upcoming Category:Upcoming television series Category:Adventure Category:Animation Category:Tv shows Category:Tv series Category:Television series based on films Category:The Secret of NIMH Category:Television series based on books Category:MGM Television